Private Corporation
by Pennyblue-eyes
Summary: Parts Ten and Eleven are up! Come on, read and review...
1. Private Corporation Part One

Authors Note: Australia is a very bad country in terms of keeping up with TV shows, so i apologise for being behind. Um... M maybe, for a bit of language.  
  
PC I  
  
Max dozed fitfully, waking up every few seconds, and trying to convince herself that everything was all right, and she could sleep. But she couldn't. every hunter's instinct she possessed kept saying "danger, danger." Her thoughts were full of it. Sighing, she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. It blocked out the world, and then it left her victim to her own thoughts. Instinct was screaming. Giving up, she threw her pillow to the ground and climbed to her feet. Crossing the room, she leaned on the window sill and looked out. Dead slience, and not a ripple of movement. "See?" she asked herself. "There's nothing there, and you're paranoid. One of those Manticore things." But while the rational part of her brain was satisfied, her instincts still ran on high. Like a cat with it's fur standing on end. She shivered slightly with the cold soaking through her palms from the sills, and craned her neck to look once again. Still nothing there. But the air felt electrically charged, like a violent storm was about to hit. That's all it is, she told herself. Go back to bed. Or go out on your bike. Or... even read, like other people do when they can't sleep. Satisfied at last, she turned to pick up her pillow from the floor, and saw the girl on her bed. She froze, one hand on the fabric of her pillow. The darkness made it impossible for features to be made out, even with her eyes. Damn. But she could tell one thing - this girl was well aware of her, and seemed just as comfortble - well, she knew what she was doing in this situation - as Max. Max stood up slowly, and faced her. "Who are you?" Nothing. Okay, Max thought. Try again. "How'd you get in here?" "Easy, for me." It was all she said, but something about it made the back of Max's neck tingle. As if the girl had meant to say "us." "That's not very helpful." Keep her talking, and circle into a fighting position. Max shifted slightly, and the girl vaulted easily and gracefully off the bed. "I'm afraid it'll have to do. What's the matter, X5? Scared?" The girl's voice was teasing, she sounded like she was trying not to laugh. and she made the word "X5" sound obscene. Join my world. I've lived with that for years. "You know who I am." Max hadn't asked a question. But to answer Mystery Girl's over there, sure, Max was scared. This was an enemy so much like herself that she didn't know if she could deal. She recalled times she'd teased people, just before she'd kicked the shit out of them. Now she knew how they felt. Hunted. "Yes. And I'm surprised you don't know me. I'd thought you'd know all about their little scheme. After all, the X5's were nearly perfect." The voice came from her right. Max twisted just in time to dodge a fist. "Sorry, had to let some steam off." The voice laughed. "Ok, damn it, who are you?! How could you even get in here." Max was getting really short tempered with this chick. But she couldn't just beat the hell out of her; Original Cindy was asleep. "How'd I get in here? That's almost insulting, honey. I'm the original, and the best. It was as easy as you'd find it." "Can you stop giving non answers to questions?" Max was more than pissed off now. She wanted to throw this chick out of a window. A very high window. "Can't you guess? I'm just like you." She clicked a penlight and the room filled with a very faint light. But it was enough for Max. The girl reminded her of Brin, with her black hair and pale features. But her hair was short, shorter than Max's and cut to frame her face. Her eyes were huge, and blue, what little you could see because her pupils had dilated. She wasn't all that tall, and she was slim. She looked like she couldn't take down a stray dog, let alone Max. But Max already knew she was capable of it... very dangerous, like a panther on the loose. Then someone hit around the back of the head, hard, and she plunged into darkness.  
  
When Original Cindy woke up the next morning, she found that Max wasn't in the apartment. That didn't bother her, she was probably out on her bike, or getting to work early - though why anyone would want to was beyond Cindy's comprehension. "It's not like anyone would like it that much to risk Normal this early," she muttered to herself. Of course, she could have gone to Logan's. She smiled at that. Her Boo, with a boyfriend. Though Cindy didn't rate men very high, with the exception of Herbal, Sketchy, and now Logan, she was glad Max had someone. It gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling. Cindy shook her head, laughed at herself, and went in search of breakfast.  
  
Logan stared out the window, watching the city without really seeing it. It was just coming alive, people getting out of bed, and coming out onto the streets. As always, he felt vaugely depressed. It was his line of work, of course. All he saw in this city, even this country, was the corruption. He only saw crime, and made sure people paid for it. He couldn't look at Seattle the same way anymore. He wished he could take it as it was, like Original Cindy did, with her ideas of C.R.E.A.M. which weren't far from the truth. Cash Rules Everything Around Me, he thought cynically. How right. Or even as something better than before, as Max did. She knew a real hell, and that had increased her tolerance of what she saw here. He wondered if max would show up before work. She sometimes did, but other times she wouldn't appear till she'd finished work, or later. That was what he liked about her; she was so unpredictable.  
  
Max came to in a van. Her first thought was that she was furious with herself for leaving her back undefended, and her second was where is that girl? "Awake, are we?" It was a male voice. It was quiet, but jolted her into action. She scrabbled wildly at the door of the van, trying to find a handle. Eventually she gave up when he spoke again. "I think you'll be disappointed there." "Now who are you? And where's that damn-" "Right here." Max felt the back of her neck prickle again. The girl was sitting in a corner near her, but far enough away to not pose an immediate threat. Max didn't care. "All right, I've had enough. Who are you?" Max was sick of not understanding. "If you're from Manticore-" She twisted again as the girl leapt. "Don't even!" She shouted. "If I came from there I'd have killed them all years ago! As it is," she continued more calmly, "I will. You'll help too, I think. even though you don't want to." Ok, Max thought. That did heaps. Now I'm just more confused than before. "Maybe you should just start at the beginning?" "You don't know." The guys voice was full of wonder. And a little suspicion. "You honestly don't know who we are, and that we'd eventually catch up?" "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking over and over!" Max snapped. "I'd be deciding whether or not to kick the crap out of you, then, after that, I'd be putting my plan into action." The girl laughed. "She doesn't know, then," she told the guy driving. "And she's the best shot we have, so I say tell her." The guy driving shrugged. "It's up to you. But I don't know." "What are we going to do? Get her to turn on them for no reason? Jeez, you're thick sometimes. Ok, maybe we should introduce ourselves." "Maybe I should kiil you both," Max retorted. "I'm not telling you anything." She stared at the girl, who didn't seem to hear her. "Well, I could call you X5 for the rest of the job, but I think you would eventually, as you say, kill me. So, I'll go first shall I? My name's Michaela, and that's Mitch up there." The guy nodded. Max stared at Michaela. "Right. Well, you'll have to explain a bit more, because I really still don't trust you," Max said, checking her watch. Nearly midday. Wonderful. She wondered what Normal would say. "Ok," Mitch agreed. He seemed pretty easy going, in contrast to Michaela's fierceness. "We're part of the CIA." Max couldn't help it. She started laughing. They both watched as she finished up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yeah, right. The CIA was disbanded in 2006. Everybody knows that." Michaela nodded. "Yes. The CIA was disbanded in 2006 - publicly. It became a private corporation, with private owners. Show her Mitch." Mitch passed some papers to Max with one hand. Max took them, still grinning. She skimmed through. Newspaper clippings of the breakdown, from at least four different newspapers. A document. Max took in the first paragraph, and kept reading in disbelief. A document for private ownership of the "business." So the CIA still worked. Privately, as they had said. she looked up, straight faced. "See?" Michaela asked. "Private owner, secret corporation. All that stuff." "Ok." Max couldn't think of anything else to say. "Aren't you going to ask what we want?" Mitch asked, watching Max. "Um, can you just tell me?" Max was speechless. The CIA hadn't disbanded. I wonder if Logan knows about that? Logan. She wondered what he'd do if she didn't turn up for a couple of days. Try her pager and her cell, probably. That would do him a wondeful lot of good. They were still sitting in the flat. she wondered if Original Cindy would worry. Almost definitely, when she didn't go to work. "Are you even listening, stupid?" Michaela asked forcefully. Max swiveled. "Don't call me stupid. Just cause I don't want to listen to you, bitch." "Well, I don't got a name to call you, do I?" When Max just sat there, she went on. "Years ago, the CIA had some documents. These documents were stolen." "What documents? And who stole them?" Max asked, not liking the way the girl dragged her story out. "Files. For genetically engineered superhumans. Stolen by one Donald Lydecker, to start Project Manticore." Max couldn't believe her ears. Stolen by Lydecker. Wow. "But, how? I mean, if the CIA was already creating these - these - people, wouldn't there be more of you?" "Stay focused. Lydecker only stole part of the file. That's why he couldn't do it properly. And the CIA had to get these files again, and spent ages perfecting them. He rushed straight in, without thinking. So the result is, the X5's were the same as File 1 from the CIA. Genetically perfect. But I guess you guys had a little too much free will. Or does he trust you on the outside?" "What about you?" Max asked. "Oh, the CIA trust us because wer're not fighting for the wrong side. And we don't have stupid names like F1's. we actually have names. They named us, and let us see our mothers." Max felt a pang. She was still looking for her mother. "Well, I have a name too. And Lydecker has no reason to trust me. I ran away." "Just you? I'm surprised you made it." Max opened her mouth, and Michaela said "I know what happened. We aren't stupid, you know. Twelve of you went out. You're the only one we could find." "Well, goody for me," Max snapped. "What is you name?" Gareth asked quietly from the front seat. "What am I doing, first." Max replied. "Destroying Manticore." Figured. Oh well, Max thought. I can do that. She nodded. "My name is Max."  
  
A/N~ I'm really sorry about spelling, grammar etc if it's wrong. Reviews most welcome. 


	2. Private Corporation Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, but I'm pretty sure James Cameron does...   
Private Corporation, Part Two.   
  
Michaela was untying Max's hands. "Sorry about that," she apologised, "but we knew what we were dealing with. Same genetics, you know."   
"I don't get it," Max said. "If Lydecker stole those files, why weren't his 'creations' perfect the first time? I mean, you look pretty close to my age."   
Michaela shrugged. "Simple: he didn't get all the files. And instead of researching them thoroughly, or trying again, he used trial and error. The CIA waited to redo the files. We're perfect, biased as it sounds. You're still not perfect. A little too much free will. And I've heard rumours about genetic problems."   
Mitch broke in. "Where is Manticore, anyway? That's the one thing Intelligance couldn't find." He gathered up the CIA documents and placed them neatly in a folder.   
"Gone," Max said shortly. Then, as they gazed at her in shock, she said, "Manticore feared two things: breakouts and exposure. Eyes Only exposed them recently and they hit the self destruct button." Mitch nodded, and Michaela frowned.   
"Then, they've just lost all their-"   
"Use your brains, Michaela. They would have kept the files; Lydeckers an asshole, but he's not stupid." Michaela looked furious for a second, then nodded.   
"Um, small problem. Is it revenge against Manticore or Lydecker you want? Because Lydecker was kcicked out of Manticore ages ago," Max said, and both snapped to attention.   
"You can't just be 'kicked out'! What if he exposed them?" Michaela snapped. "Really, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I would have but a bullet in his head."   
Max was surprised; Michaela was pretty violent. "They tried." She shrugged. "But he outsmarted them. Or rather, _her_. Renfro. Took over as director when Lydecker got booted. She'd have the files, but she's dead. Died in the fire. Somebody else probably has the disk."   
"Who?" Mitch asked. Max shrugged. "You have to have some idea."   
"Hey, I was one of the products. I don't have a staff list," Max snapped at him. Then she stopped. Logan would. He had all kinds of stuff on Manticore. She turned to Mitch and Michaela. "I think I can help you there. Give me twenty four hours back in Seattle. Alone."   
  
Logan was worried. While Max was capable of just disappearing for a few days, she usually checked in. If not with him, then with Original Cindy. And she _always_ took her cell and pager. But she'd gotten so independent since she left Manticore the second time.   
The phone rang. He picked it up quickly. "Hello?"   
"Logan, it's me." Max spoke quickly. She was standing outside the van, using Mitch's cell. They'd given her ten minutes, and that would have to do. "Listen, I need a favour."   
"Where are you? What's happening, and why haven't you got your cell with you?" Logan asked. Then, as her words actually began to imprint on his brain, he asked "What kind of favour?"   
"Not now. Listen, I need anything you have on Manticore. Particularly staff lists. And anything on the CIA." Max nodded at Michaela and Mitch, who were sitting in the van. Who could probably hear anything that was said.   
"The CIA? It disbanded years ago. Where will I meet you with the Manticore files?" Logan began tapping at his computer, trying to run a trace on Max's phone. It didn't work. _Unregistered Line_ kept flashing across the screen.   
"You won't," Max said. "Leave the files open on your computer. I'll come by late to pick them up." Max knew he wouldn't like this, and that he'd try to be there.   
"How late?" Logan asked. If she thought he'd let her come by without seeing him, she was wrong. "Give me a time."   
"Can't," Max said simply. "Not because I don't know, but because I don't want you to know. It might be dangerous."   
"So? Max, something's up. Manticore's gone, and you're asking for files. I'm not stupid. And if it's because of the virus -"   
"No," Max said. Her ten minutes was almost up. She had to go. "It's not just that, ok? I'm trying to save your ass. Tell Original Cindy I won't be around for a couple days, Ok? And see if by soem miracle you can squirm some time off for me from Normal."   
"Max -" Logan began, but she was gone. He stared broodingly at the computer, where _Unregistered Line_ still flashed. Something was up; and she was going to tell him sooner or later. He'd make it sooner, and and was prepared to stay up forever if necessary.   
  
Max got back in to the van. "I can get the files - but I have to be on my own. That means no following me." Michaela nodded, but Max still didn't entirely trust her. She'd have to be careful.   
They started back towards Seattle.   
  
Author's Note: Reviews are welcome here, so click the button please! 


	3. Private Corporation Part Three

  
  
Author's Note: For my dedicated reviewers, I LOVE you all, and the time frame is actually about 3-5 weeks into Season Two. (God, I hope Lydecker doesn't die)   
  
Private Corporation, Part Three.   
  


Max

  
Max got out of the van on the outskirts of the city. She would have loved to have her bike, but it was in her apartment, where she should be if sha had any sense. Instead of running around with genetically engineered CIA agents, who were probably tracking every move she made. She swung around in a lazy circle to prove it. Yep, there they were. She waved as her pupils dilated, revealing their sheepish grins. They disappeared from the roof of the building.   
  
She felt her palms curl slightly - nervousness, she supposed. She'd never really been nervous before, except at that wedding Logan had taken her to. But now she was pretty much breaking into her boyfriends house, to take files she thought she'd never need again. And then there was the thought of him catching her. Michaela wouldn't take the chance of him telling. she'd probably kill him if she knew that he already knew. But so could Max. Damn virus, she thought, hating herself for a moment. Focus, she said briefly. It's now or never. Probably for one of the first times ever, she wished for never. Or at least not now.   
  
Logan's house was just ahead. She closed her eyes briefly, and entered to take the stairs. How original, she thought cyniclly. A cat burglar who uses stairs. She climbed carefully, metal stairs could make a hell of a noise if you weren't careful and she didn't need that at the moment. The door to the penthouse was in front of her. She was breathing slightly to hard, but from fear, nervousness or exertion she couldn't tell and realy couldn't be bothered thinking about it just now.   
  
Right, she told herself. In and out. don't even think about Logan. In and out. Don't even think -   
She opened the door noiselessly.   
  


Logan

  
Max must have thought he was really stupid. Did she really think he'd just let her come and take off with files? Sure he trusted her, but he didn't think she was really all right and anyway, he wanted to see her. The Virus wasn't going to stop him from talking to her, or just seeing her. She was making too much of it.   
  
So he was sitting in his kitchen, waiting for the light sound of footfalls that he would hear no matter how quiet Max tried to be. Sometimes he thought it was just _her_, everything about her that he could sense. He'd almost laughed at himself for that. He wasn't a fancfiful man.   
  


Max

  
  
She knew instantly he was there. It was one of the things about him, he always underestimated her X5/Manticore abilities. She supposed she underestimated him to, with the technology he had even in an economic meltdown. he could track her at any time, any where. Instead he'd used the old fashioned method of sitting up all night. He must be really pissed off, Max thought, to be up at three in the morning. She debated briefly just sneaking past and not turning any lights on. The computer screen lit up the room. Well, scratch that idea. The light from the screen would show her up anyway. She snuck towards the kitchen, and flicked on the lights.   
  
And froze. The look he gave her was _beyond_ pissed off. It was angry, and edging towards furious. But then again, she'd been off for two days without her cell or her pager, and had only called him for a favour. _Plus_ she'd left without a word in the first place. Well, that couldn't be helped. She smiled, leaning slightly against the doorframe. "Hi."   
  
Logan stared at her and she suddenly felt like laughing. He was so shocked that it took at least thirty seconds before he could think of anything to say. "Hi? You go missing for two days, then ring and demand files that you shouldn't need, and think you can waltz in and say 'hi?'"   
  
Max sighed; he was taking this worse than she thought. "No. I thought I could waltz in and take the files, without you staying up for me. I mean, you _idiot!_ I told you to do something, and I expected you to do it."   
  
"And why the Hell wouldn't I wait up for you?! You can't just disappear when it suits you, and give me shitty excuses just because you don't want me to know. And what are you protecting me from now? The Virus? It's been there for weeks, and standing here like this isn't affecting me. There's something up Max, and, damn it, I want to know what the Hell you're doing!" Max stared when Logan had finished his speech. A wild desire to be sarcastic came over her, but she thought better of pissing him off further.   
  
"Logan, I'm sorry. But this is something I have to handle by myself, with no interference. Do you want to end up dead? Because that's what'll happen if you don't let me do this one on my own. The people I'm working with aren't tolerable of screw-ups or people finding out things they shouldn't know. And if they know you're standing here now talking to me, and that you know _why_ I'm doing this, they're not going to be happy _at all_. Don't you understand? I don't want you dead." Max willed him to understand. There was a pause while he thought about this, and he softened.   
  
He said, in a slightly calmer tone, "They're CIA agaents, aren't they? I've been doing some digging since you called. Apparently it didn't disband after all, and became privately owned. You were right, but I don't see what they had to do with Manticore. Or you, for that matter. But I got the staff lists - as many as I could, anyway."   
  
"Thanks, Logan," Max said. "I promise I'll tell you everything - just not now. It isn't safe. They might have tracked me." Logan nodded, and led the way into the computer. He sat down, and Max wandered the room. "You went to a lot of trouble for me," Max said, surprised.   
  
"Not really," Logan admitted. "The files were already on my computer, all I had to do was open them. You want them printed?"   
  
"Yep. This is great. Did you see Original Cindy and Normal?"   
  
"I did. Normal's given you a week, upon production of your Doctor's Certificate. Original Cindy asked you to check in with her so she can tell you're ok, if you have time. By the way, he was very strict about a week, seeing as you only have a light bout of 'flu." Logan grinned at Max, who laughed quietly.   
  
"'Flu, hey? Damn, that has to suck for me. Original Cindy knows different, doesn't she? I mean, seeing as she knows about Manticore and all." The thought of Original Cindy's acceptance compared to Sketchy's ridicule of 'genetic enhancements' made her think longingly of her friend. Sketchy didn't know the truth, and that's what made it worse. Half the problems in this world are ignorance, Max thought, and realised she'd spoken aloud when Logan nodded.   
  
"Yes, she knows the truth. I suppose you're going now? Take this," he said, and passed her pager. "At least then I'll know you're alive."   
  
Max laughed - then sobered. "I suppose," she said seriously. "Oh, speaking of life and death, if you get on to Lydecker, tell him to lie low and stay there." She walked to the door, turned, waved with one hand, the other in her pocket, and left. She didn't see Logan's confused glance, or his shrug. If that's what he had to do, then fine. He'd do it for her.   
  
Outside, Max met up with Michaela and Mitch. "Did you get everything we need?" Michaela asked. Max nodded. "All of it?"   
  
"Yes, all of it," Max replied imaptiently. "I just hope he doesn't kill me," she added, withdrawing the small tracking devices she'd stolen from her pocket. "I just pray he either doesn't notice or he doesn't need them. Are we really going to stick one of these on _every_ Manticore technician?" She looked incredulous. There were only five of them. And Manticore had a _lot_ of technicians.   
  
"Yep," Mitch replied. "Well, no. Only the really important ones who are trying to set Manticore up again."   
  
"Then I guess I should tell you the truth," Max said shiftily. "See, no technicians actually have the disk. It was taken a couple of weeks ago." She didn't add that she thought Lydecker had taken it.   
  
Michaela and Mitch looked horrified. "I don't believe this," Michaela said angrily. "You lying little bitch. We trusted you."   
  
"Hey, there's no need for that," Max broke in. "I can work this out."   
  
"You'd better," Michaela said, drawing out a gun.   
  
Author's Note: Come on, review me!!! Please? Oh, and I hope the formatting's better. Let me know if you prefer this one or Part Two... 


	4. Private Corporation Part Four

Private Corporation, Part Four.   
  
Max was staring into the barrel of a silenced pistol. Well, hooray for the sounds of silence, she thought furiously. It was different being on this end of a gun, which was one of the reasons why she was so releuctant to use one. She could still remember Eva, lying still on the floor at Lydecker's hands... No, she decided. Being on the wrong end of a gun wasn't a pleasant experience.   
  
"Hang on," Mitch broke in uncomfortably. "There's no need for that. I mean, can't we fixed this?"   
  
Cold sweat broke out on Max's forehead as she struggled to keep her face blank and Devil-may-care-but-I-don't. She could feel a tiny bubble of hope rise up in her. "Yes," she managed slightly. "I mean, let's think about it logically. Who apart from Manticore technicians would steal that disk?" She struggled to keep her face free of guilt. She could think of a whole lot. Lydecker, terrorist groups, freak scientists...   
  
Fortuantely, though, Michaela wasn't that smart. "I can think of one," she said angrily. "Eyes Only. He might have it now."   
  
I wish, was all Max thought. She shrugged her shoulders. "Assuming he doesn't have it, what then? Even if, I reckon we could find it."   
  
"Okay," Michaela said. "You've got a week. If you don't have the disk then, I _will_ shoot you. Understand?" Max nodded, and at last Michaela lowered the gun. The sigh of relief from both Max and Mitch was clearly audible. Michaela suddenly becam brisk and business like. "Right," she said, "we should go back and check in. Tell them we've found you and you've agreed-" Max snorted "-_agreed_ to help us. You have a free hand."   
  
"Ok." She could just get Logan to help her. Excellent.   
  
"Although... maybe it'd be better if someone stayed here to make sure you don't screw up." Michaela thought for a minute, then nodded, congratulating herself. "Yep, that's better. Mitch, you're it."   
  
He nodded, accepting. Max bristled. "Look, if you have a lack of faith in my abilities-"   
  
"It's not your abilities, but your loyalties I'm worried about," Michaela replied in biting tones. "This way, I don't have to worry."   
  
Max had only one thought - or, rather, word rolling around in her head. _Shit_.   
  


* * *

  
  
The phone rang. Original Cindy leapt at it. Cradling it to her ear, she inspected her nail polish for damage. "Hello?"   
  
"It's me."   
  
"Max?!" Stunned, Original Cindy forgot about her nails. She grinned. "It's good to hear from you. Logan said you were... busy. Are you ok?"   
  
"No worse than usual," Max laughed, waving at Mitch, who frowned. "How've you been?"   
  
"Good. Listen, Boo, when you comin' back to work? Damn place sucks without you. Normal's about to fire your ass."   
  
"Oh, no he's not. Remember, if he asks, I have the 'flu. Anyone for that matter."   
  
"What if people try to visit you? I can't exactly bar the door against them. They're your friends." True, Max aknowledged with a grimace. Her friends, and they would want to visit.   
  
"Do whatever you can. If it comes to worst, tell the truth. Nobody will believe you anyway." Max tried hard to keep her voice light, Sketchy's ridicule still ringing in her ears, closely followed by Asha's. Original Cindy laughed.   
  
"I should go," Max said regretfully. "I'll talk to you soon."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"I promise."   
  
"Bye, then." Original Cindy was regretful. She hung up the dead reciever and stared broodily out the window. She wished she knew more about what was going on, but Max wouldn't tell her, and Logan had been maddeningly unspecific.   
  


Logan

  
  
Logan was going through his files to see if he had anything to help Max. She hadn't said much, but anything on the CIA or Manticore staff had to be useful.   
  
After an hour, he only had sketchy backgrounds on members of both parties. He kept trying, and was rewarded by a report of theft. Documents, taken from the CIA, containing information on - his heart leapt - _transgenics_. The CIA had been furious about the theft, believed to have been comitted by a group led by _Donald Lydecker_. It was all making sense now. He kept reading. The CIA had researched all it's files again, so that a handful of perfect transgenics were created in 1998. At least two years before the X5's from Manticore.   
  
Logan leaned back in his chair and searched for the Manticore files. He found the early records, by Lydecker, and later ones by Renfro. He read eagerly through the first parts:   
  


1996 June 12: First transgenics created. Obviously incomplete. Research needed.   
December 16: Second group made. Named "X2's." Once again, problems ran into. Almost perfect though.   
  


Logan stopped reading. _This_ was what the CIA wanted. Revenge on the theft. And they were using Max to... to what? That was the only thing he didn't get. She needed staff lists, but that didn't explain anything.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Asha storming in. "What a day!" she groaned. "I nearly got caught at the Sector Four gate, and with all these transgenics loose, I'm seeing things everywhere. What's all that about?" She asked, suddenly spotting the MAnticore files on his computer. He closed the screen quickly, but she was already into it.   
  
"You're still checking this out? I thought that place burned down. Remember, we were blamed for it? And Max came back, so I don't see why-"   
  
"Yes, Asha." Logan broke in tiredly. "Should I promise not to help her again? Max asked me to get files for her, I did it. That's all."   
  
"Wish you'd do something for me," Asha muttered, wanderiing off, still mumbling unfairly. Logan sighed and went back to brooding.   
  


Max

  
  
Max was riding in the back of Mitch's van, thoroughly disgusted. He wouldn't let her get her bike, and that was her phone call for today. One! She'd never been one of those gossips who talked 24/7, but one phone call a day with a ten mintue limit was a bit stingy.   
  
She sighed. Fate was so cruel sometimes. She could have been on her bike, with Logan helping her, but she was stuck with a stranger in an old van. She wished it were someone else helping her. Logan, Original Cindy, Joshua, Alec even.   
  
Her lip curled slightly as she thought of Alec. How cuold he have been so selfish? She still didn't believe how close they'd come to destroying the damn Virus, only to be knocked back by Alec and his problem. Serves him right, she thought angrily.   
  
She'd always thought herself emotionally strong, but she needed Logan. Not just his help, but everything else he leant her. They were a good match. And nothing - Virus or otherwise - would stop them.   
  
Unless it was Asha. She was getting so annoying, attached to Logan like she was drowning. And that "furry little friends" bit. Max was still resisting an urge to knock her down!   
  
"We're here," Mitch said from the front. It was a dilapitated old motel. "We can stay here tonight, and get a good start in the morning.   
  
Max graced this by flinging herself out of the van and slamming the door. She walked furiously up the path, wishing that there was another transgenic out there that could have taken this job.   
  
Author's Note: Reviews welcome! How am I doing? 


	5. Private Corporation Part Five

Private Corporation, Part Five.   
  
In the end, Max couldn't believe just how easy getting away had been. She pitied Mitch, knowing that his carelessness wouldn't go down well. But, if he wanted to fall asleep... Max shrugged.   
  
The hotel they'd pulled up in was dark, dusty and stank of mould. Ignoring the sarcastic look Max gave him, Mitch had stretched out on the bed and shut his eyes.   
  
"Please tell me you're kidding," Max said, shuddering at the moth and god-only-knows-what eaten sheets and blankets. But mitch was snoring. Ok, Max thought. He wants to sleep, he can go for his life. I'm leaving.   
  
She had no intention of quitting this little "mission" she'd been put on. She wanted to see the look on Michaela's face when their files disappeared - again.   
  
She didn't want to go to Logan's, for all she kne, Mitch hadn't really been asleep, just pretending. She didn't want to put him in danger. Then it hit her - Joshua's. She hadn't been around for a couple of days, and he might start to worry. And at least she didn't have to worry about him needing to be protected. He looked after himslef pretty damn well.   
  
She crept quietly up the steps, peering in the window to see if Joshua was awake. he was. Max tapped on the window, and he looked up. Seeing who it was, he smiled and came over to unlock the door.   
  
"Hey, Big Fella," Max said quietly as she went in. "How've you been?"   
  
"Little Fella gone," Joshua said, looking at her with worry. "Joshua scared. Think Max leave. Where?"   
  
"I got myself into a bit of trouble," Max said with a careless shrug of her shoulders. "Nothing major, but I won't be around much next week."   
  
"Little Fella really gone then."   
  
"Oh, no," Max prtoested. "I'm just going to be really busy. Hey - what's that?" she added, hearing something from outside. "Can you hear it?"   
  
Apparently, Joshua could. He went quietly over to the window, which was open, and put his arm out. Max watched in amazement as he grabbed something, and dragged it back in through the window.   
  
It was Alec. Max felt relieved and really, _really_ pissed off as she surveyed him. He looked up from the floor where he'd been dumped and said weakly, "I can explain this."   
  
"I'm sure you can," Max said sarcastically. "Why the Hell are you eavesdropping?" Temper getting the better of her, as it always did with Alec, she kicked him smartly.   
  
"I'm not eavesdropping," Alec said painfully. He held out a hand to be helped up. Max just galred. "Seriously, I was hiding. In the bushes."   
  
"Uh huh," Max said disbelievingly. "You were hiding, out the front of joshua's house, by an open window. Alec, I expected you to be able to lie a bit better than that."   
  
"Ok, then, if you must know." Alec stood up, wincing and rubbing his ribs were they'd hit the sill, and his leg which had connected with Max's foot. "I need to hide. There are these people after me, say I owe them money. Not to say it isn't true, though. So, I need a place to lie low for a whiole, so that I don't end up dead."   
  
"What a shame," Max said with mock sympathy. "Why would anyone want to kill you? Where were you thinking of staying?"   
  
"Not with you," Alec returned. Then his eyes widened. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be sick?" Max rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you reckon you could put a good word in for me with Logan?"   
  
"No, I can't," Max said. "And no I'm not sick, but I'm not telling you the details either."   
  
"Aw, come on Max, you can trust me." Max laughed. "Or not, I guess." Alec sat in Joshua's chair. "Well, then, make sure no one sells me for spare parts when I'm dead."   
  
"Max," Joshua broke in gently, "Alec stay here. Help Joshua. Not be lonely." He smiled and Max smiled back. She nodded.   
  
"How come you never smile at me like that?" Alec asked.   
  
"Because I like Joshua. He said you can stay here. No, shut up-" Max held up a hand as he protested. "I don't want to hear it. You should be damn happy."   
  
"Ok, ok. Thankyou, Fid - Joshua," he corrected hastily as Max's eyes narrowed. "Now," he said to Max, "why aren't you sick?"   
  
Max sighed. "As usual," she began, "it's all Manticore's fault."   
  
Alec actually listened to her explanation, even though it went for nearly half an hour. When she finished he looked at her seriously for a minute.   
  
"Why don't you just quit?" he asked. "You managed to get away from them once."   
  
"You would think of that," Max snapped unnecessarily. "I promised I'd help them, and if I don't help them, they know where I live. Just because I'm planning to double cross them doesn't mean-"   
  
"Wait, wait." Alec broke in. "_You_ are planning to double cross them. Are you really Max or some kind of alien?"   
  
"Shut up," Max said, losing patience. "There is no way I'm letting them have those files. I'll just... steal them back and return them."   
  
"Little Fella be busy then. Not see Joshua much." Joshua pointed at another chair, and Alec took the hint and moved. Joshua sat down.   
  
"No," Max protested. "I'll always have time to come see you. Really."   
  
"Yeah, she will Old Boy. I'm going to help." Alec stated this coolly, and Max stared at him.   
  
"You're going to help?" she asked, not believing him.   
  
He shrugged. "Sure. But I'm not meeting your new friends. And I expect time off. And-" he broke off as Max hugged him. "What the-"   
  
"Thankyou," Max said sincerely. "I needed help."   
  
Alec sighed. "Once again, I am in danger because of Manticore."   
  
"What else is new?" Max asked.   
  
"Max stay now. Like Alec. Sleep," Joshua said from his chair where he was reading.   
  
"Ok," Max said. She sat on the floor, just as bullets sprayed through the open window.   
  
  
A/N: Review button's right down there folks... 


	6. Private Corporation Part Six

A/N: Gosh, this is getting along. I rule! *calms down* Really aorry about the time between uploads. But i just figured out how to fix it! =)   
  
Private corporation, Part Six.   
  
Max was yelling at Alec over the crash of broken glass and Joshua's low growls. "This is all your fault! I can't believe you can get yourself mixed up in so much trouble!"   
  
"Oh, and you don't?" Alec shouted back. "For your information, I dno't even know whoa ny of those people are! Then again, they could _work_ for Jimmy."   
  
"Who the hell is Jimmy?" Max asked. She was trying to get a good look at the shooters, but her position on the floor was just slightly dangerous if you wanted to stnd up. "And why does he want to kill you?"   
  
"I turned down a job from him. Selling drugs through Jam Pony. Since i nearly got busted for that once before, I figured it was a bad idea. Obviously he doesn't like people turning him down."   
  
"No, it's not that," Max said suddenly. She'd finally managed a look. "It's bloody mitch and probably a couple of his CIA counterparts. They must have followed me here." She clapped a hand over the girn on Alec's mouth before he could say anything.   
  
"I need your help," she said urgently. "They'll probably tie me up or something, so-"   
  
"You want me to come rescue you." Alec finished her sentence and shook his head. "No can do."   
  
"Why not? You said you'd help." Max wanted to hit him, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Joshua was on the floor near her, holding his ears. "Hang in there, Big Fella," she muttered, then she stood up. Jumping out of the way of the bullets, she gave Alec a look that could have killed pigeons in midair, and went for the door.   
  
"I said I'd help, but that was before I found out we were up against this!" Alec shouted. Max turned.   
  
"I _told_ you they were like us!"   
  
"You forgot to mention the fact that they have silenced machine guns!" Alec dove for the door as well. "Sorry, but those things are lethal when they're noisy."   
  
Max was reeling from shock. "That's not possible," she said firmly.   
  
"Oh, believe me it is. For a start, this is the CIA. They culd make any weapon they want. they're probably richer than half the crooks in this city put together and smarter than all of them." Alec shrugged coolly. "Best you can do is give yourself up. mind you, they'll probably lock you in a cell with numerous guards until they want you."   
  
Max swore. "Well, you're no help," she said, and opened the door. There was a lot of yelling, and the bullets stopped abruptly. He was right; she noticed in abstract. Every gun had a long, thin piece attatched to it: a silencer. Mitch was at the front, his own weapon pointing downwards and most probably furious. He walked up to Max, who just stood there.   
  
"Why'd you have to run?" he asked quietly, as he tied her up. Max had expected that, she just hadn't expected him to sound - disappointed?   
Well, he'll probably lose his job, idiot, the little voice in her mind jibbered. He'll kill you for it, once you've done your work.   
  
"I had no reason to stay,' Max said angrily, as he attatched some kind of clip to the cords on her wrists. She felt like a dog being tethered to go on a walk.   
  
"Michaela'd kill me if she thought you were getting out," he continued. "I wouldn't have hurt you. I didn't choose the hotel."   
  
Max rolled her eyes, but said no more as he led her to the other CIA agents who were waiting on the sidealk, guns raised. Mitch ordered them sharply to put the damn things down, and bundled Max into the back of the van. HHe got into the driver's seat, and other guys piled in with Max.   
  


Logan

  
  
It was that he couldn't help her. That pissed him off most of all. She wouldn't or couldn't tell him what was going on, except that he had to warn Lydecker.   
  
Someone knocked on the door. Logan checked the clock automatically. It was half past eleven. No one visited that late - except Max or Asha. But they normally let themselves in.   
  
He went to open the door, but it opened as he got there, revealing Alec. "You take a while to answer visitors," Alec commented.   
  
"Nice to see you to," Logan said. "Come in." He waited as Alec deposited himself on the couch before asking, "I take it this isn't a social call?"   
  
"It's about Max." Alec sat up straight as Logan crossed the room.   
  
"What do you mean? Is she hurt? Do _you_ know what the hell's going on?"   
  
"Calm down man," Alec said, holding up a hand as Logan went to ask something else. "For a start, it's about Max more than likely being in trouble, no she's not hurt and what do _you_ mean what the hell's going on? She hasn't told you?"   
  
Logan nearly yelled at Alec. But that wasn't fair, it wasn't his fault Max had told him and not Logan. He forced himself to be calm and asked, "What happened?"   
  
Alec sighed and started at the beginning, watching Logan's face get more and more worried as he continued.   
  


Max

  
  
Max really wished the windows of the van weren't covered over. She had no idea where she was and it was starting to make her feel wierd. Lost.   
  
She wondered if Alec would actually come and find her. She was still undecided, part of her thought he wouldn't risk his neck, but another part of her brain was saying that he was her friend, he was loyal, and that he'd helped people before.   
  
She hoped he wouldn't tell Logan. She didn't want to lie to him, and lying by omission was just as bad. She just didn't want him taking on the CIA single handedly. Which he would.   
  
The van was slowing, and the it pulled to a stop. Mitch jumped out, then signalled to the others still in the car. The guy closest to Max, who'd been gripping her arm as if she could have escaped, let go and opened the side door.   
  
"Bring her!" Somebody grabbed Max, but she angrily pushed their hands away and stepped out of the van with dignity. She would show them that she wasn't uncivilised just because she hadn't come from the CIA gene bank. Mitch came over and picked up the leash-like thing that he'd tied on her earlier.   
  
"Let me go!" Max shouted. "I can walk, you know. I'm not in a hurry to get myself shot."   
  
"We wouldn't shoot to kill," Mitch said as a joke, but he untied her. Max shook her head in mute disbelief. She was pushed - none too gently - into the house, which looked like it could have been some sort of farm. We'd have to be really far out into the city to be on a farm, Max thought abstractly. We must really be out of Seattle now.   
  
A/N- keep those reviews comin... 


	7. Private Corporation Part Seven

A/N: Thanks for all reviews and recommendations. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, this is NOT going to be Max/Alec. *shrugs* Sorry.   
  
Private Corporation, Part Seven.   
  


Logan

  
  
He wasn't actually sure whether he or Alec had come up with the original idea, but once they got going, the details were solved in ten minutes. Then the real problem had begun.   
  
The idea was simple enough; Max had saved Jace on her bike, so it stood to reason they could do the same thing. Especially seeing as Alec had picked up Max's keys where she'd dropped them when she hit the deck at Joshua's. But now they had to look at more pressing matters. Who would do it? Where was Max? And, most importantly, what kind of guards did they have?   
  
"I think I'd better go on the bike,' Alec said matter of factly. "If you look at it logically." Logan snorted, he didn't think Alec had ever looked at anything logically.   
  
"What kind of logic?" he asked. "I can ride the bike, you know."   
  
"Sure, but you can't _share_ it," Alec pointed out. "How would you do it without touching?" He was right, he knew it and Logan knew it. "But how are we going to find her? That's the most pressing issue."   
  
"No, it's not," Logan said, hitting on an idea. "We can trace her cell phone. Through the computer. If she gets a signal, we can get pretty close to her actual location." He grinned and Alec grinned back. All normal rules were suspened; they'd get along for now, and maybe they'd grow to like each other along the way. Or at least Logan hoped so. He didn't mind Alec, now that he'd shown himself capable of feelings.   
  
"Not bad,' Alec said, leaning back in his chair. He was actually thinking that Logan wasn't such a bad guy after all, and he was _really_ protective of Max. He could see what she saw in him now. Pity Logan only saw him as a playboy. "Good thing you're Eyes Only," he said with a grin. But he froze. There was someone there. Spying.   
  
Creeping aorund the grass screen, he grabbed someone's wrist. Yanking on it, he pulled them around and into a chair, where he came face to face with Asha. "What - the - Hell - are - you - doing - here?" he asked, dragging every word out. By the look on her face, Alec knew she'd heard every word. Wonder and anger were both in her face.   
  
Ignoring Alec, except for a bit of a nervous glance in his direction, Asha adressed Logan. "How come you never told me you were Eyes Only?" Oh, shit, Alec thought. He knew Asha hadn't known Logan's real identity as Eyes Only himself, and this one was all his fault. Logan was staring in surprise, and Alec acted instantly. If only logan didn't interuppt, he could probably save this.   
  
"What do you mean, why didn't Logan tell you he was Eyes Only? Could it be because he's not? Or that you never give him a moments peace?"   
  
Anger won in Asha's face. "Don't think I'm stupid," she snapped. "I heard you say to Logan 'lucky you're Eyes Only' and I do give him peace. It's Max that doesn't."   
  
"You think you're a hot spy, huh?" Alec asked scornfully. She was, actually; he hadn't picked up on her for ages. "I said that it was lucky Logan's _with_ Eyes Only. And do you want to leave Max out of this? Or are you pleased she's gone missing? Now you get Logan all to yourself. And at least Max can look after herself." Asha's hand shot out so fast there wasn't time to miss it. It connected with his cheek and his head snapped sideways. He could almost feel the red build up on his cheek.   
  
"You," Asha said clearly, "are a bastard." She practically ran out of the apartment, and Logan, after an angry glance at Alec, followed her, calling out to her to wait up. Alec nearly took a leaf out of Joshua's book and started growling. As it was, he bared his teeth in a grimace. He'd been wrong. Logan was a bastard. He should either choose Asha or Max, and get over the other.   
  
But he hadn't meant to lose his temper. It was just the pressure, that was all. He held his breath as Logan came back into the apartment. "Well," he said mildly. "I don't think Asha will be around for a while."   
  
"Why?" Alec asked. "Because I said what I did?"   
  
"Don't flatter yourself. She's embarrassed. Won't even talk to me. But," he said, changing his mood quickly, "we have to find Max. I'm going to run a trace on her cell."   
  
"Does she still believe your Eyes Only?" Alec asked, unable to resist temptation.   
  
"No," Logan said, "but she's probably still suspicious." He turned to his computer, wishing Max could see him and Alec getting along. Or even Alec and Asha's big fight. She'd have found it funny.   
  
Logan grimly banished Max's deep brown eyes from his mind, and focused on work.   
  


Max

  
  
Max was beginning to wish she hadn't run away. This room was worse than the hotel. An old farmhouse, with rat eaten floorboards and spiders in the rafters. It had proobably been a really nice house, before the Pulse and the CIA "disbanding" and so on.   
  
The eyes that had been haunting Logan were moving restlessly about the room, looking for _some_ way to get away while she tried to free her hands which were tied around a beam from the wall.   
  
_Two guards, possibly with guns, no make that definite, outside the room. Probably one at the entrance to the house. Maybe more on the perimeter. Not to mention a maze of rotten floorboards and holes in walls. Oh,and Mitch._   
  
Max, mentally taking stock of the situation, deemed it hopeless. If there were two of her, maybe. But not without help.   
  
Just as she was about to give up on her ropes, the one thing that could make her situation worse entered the room.   
  
"Michaela." Shit.   
  
"Ah, Max. Mitch told me about your little - joyride - tonight. That wasn't very wise, wouldn't you agree?"   
  
"I'd rather work by myself. You knew that. If I checked in by phone every day -"   
  
"You knew the deal. I didn't entirely trust you then, and I sure as all hell don't trust you now." Michaela had a smile on her face, like that damn cat that got the cream, Max thought furiously. Michaela was trying to goad her into an argument.   
  
"I gave you a promise. I don't break them." Max wanted to hit her. Swear at her. Maybe choke the life out of her. All were appealing, and totally unsuitable while she was tied up.   
  
"Just what I'd expect a Manticore to say," Michaela said, then laughed as Max tried to lunge at her. "Bit tied up, aren't you?"   
  
"Michaela," Mitch said, skidding into the room, "we've got a disturbance in the north quarter. Explosions at that old shed."   
  
Michaela swore. "Come on then," she shouted. She ran from the room, followed after a pause by Mitch. He looked at Max, who mouthed at him to take the damn ropes off, and he started back.   
  
"Stay put," he said urgently. "She'll kill you next time." Max looked at his face, which already had a large bruise on it. Probably from letting her escape once. "Just stay here."   
  
Max nodded, rubbing her wrists. But in her mind all she could think was yeah, right. Mitch ran off to join Michaela, and Max stood and ran for the door. Finding herself in a central hallway, she ran towards the light. Sprinting quickly out the front door, she was almost at the fence when she collided with a big dark shape.   
  
"Max!" Somone was shouting. "Come on, we gotta go!"   
  
"Alec?!!"   
  
A/N-Reviews, both good and bad, are the variety and source of life. Hit that button! (No pressure or anything...) 


	8. Private Corporation Part Eight

A/N Sorry about the time I took tgo do this. School exams, yucky...   
  
Private corporation, Part Eight.   
  
"Max!" Alec shouted again.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She shouted back. She'd made herself run, following Alec to the perimeter of the property. He jumped a low fence and ducked into a clump of bushes that had conviniently grown wild.   
  
"You asked me to come," Alec said calmly. "You owe me big, but. I nearly got caught twice in there, and I think I've singed my eyebrows."   
  
Max nearly laughed. "You poor thing," she said. "I take it you lit the fire?"   
  
"Who else? Come on," he said quickly as sounds of yelling reached their ears. "You know," he continued as they walked, "you can't just keep disappearing. Maybe you should actually stop and get them what they want, _then_ escape."   
  
"Why would I have any reason to need to escape then?" Max asked.   
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "You don't get it, do you? There not going to say, 'ok, you've done what we asked, now you can go.' They're going to have to get rid of everybody who knows you stole that disk from them. At the moment, they only know of you."   
  
Max was about to protest this, when it hit home that he was probably right. He'd actually grown up at Manticore. He'd have some idea what they would and wouldn't do. Well, maybe _grown up_ wasn't the right phrase, Max reflected wryly. _Trained_ or _Hand bred_, those might suit.   
  
"So what do you suggest I do?" Max asked. "Throw myself back into the room, try to tie myself up before Michaela gets back and declare that I only exist to do her bidding?"   
  
"No," Alec replied. "I'd say more ring them, get them to meet you somewhere and set down some ground rules. Maybe they won't insist on seeing you 24/7 if you agree to check in by phone everyday."   
  
"Tried that."   
  
"You could drop in the not-so-little fact that you know Eyes Only," Alec said. Max stared at him. "Well, it works. Think about it. He could expose the CIA. Show them up again. Plus," he added with a bit of a grin, "it might take some of the heat off _our_ type of transgenic."   
  
He had a point, Max thought grudgingly. But could she do that? It wouldn't put Logan in danger after all. Or would it?   
  


Logan

  
  
Logan was sitting in his apartment, worrying over the rescue effort and scanning files on his computer at the same time. He was trying to find out as much as he could about the CIA, in the off-chance it would help Max. Plus it stopped him from stressing too badly.   
  
The phone rang. He prayed it would be Max. He dreaded it would be Alec, telling him the plan had failed. "Hello?"   
  
"I got a message from you," Lydecker said. "What's all this about?"   
  
"Oh, it's you. Well. I don't know all the details myself, but Max said to tell you to lay low for a few days."   
  
"Why?" Lydecker asked. "She's never really cared before."   
  
"What do you know about the CIA?" Logan asked, and was rewarded by dead silence from the other end of the connection. "You still there?"   
  
"Why do you want to know about the CIA?" Lydecker's voice was deceptively calm. "They disbanded in 2006."   
  
"No, they didn't. They became some sort of Private Corporation. Now they run with transgenics. They claim you stole their files to start Manticore."   
  
"That's impossible."   
  
"Which part?" Logan asked. "The fact that they still exist, the fact that they create transgenics, or the fact that you stole their experiments?"   
  
"I don't believe it," Lydecker said, as if to himself. "Yeah, I stole their files. They weren't using them, but I didn't know it was because they didn't work at first. Until I created my first batch of transgenics. So why do i need to worry about them now?"   
  
"They're after Manticore. When it burnt down, they decided they'd have the disk. You know, that one you have."   
  
"Oh. So you want be to be quiet, stay out of the picture and hand over files which could endanger everything I've worked for?"   
  
"Something like that."   
  
"Or not."   
  
"Listen," Logan said, temper beginning to edge his voice. "Everything you worked for was lost when you got the boot. It was then lost to everyone when the damn place burnt down. Right now, giving over the disk would only save Max's life."   
  
"And what do you think the CIA is going to do with it? There's records of evrybody who worked at Manticore, you know. Staff lists. Repairs. Doctors. Directors. Officials."   
  
"And what good will it do them? If anyone who worked there had any brains, they'd either be in another country by now, or lying very low." The familair beep of call waiting broke into the argument. "I have to go," Logan said, and cut the connection. "Jerk."   
  
"Oh, thanks," Asha's voice came through the phone.   
  
"Asha! I didn't mean you. I was on the other line, and..."   
  
"Whatever," Asha broke in. "I was calling to apologise. I was way out of line. I shoultdn't have been spying on you, and I shouldn't have left like that. I should have faced my punishment."   
  
"What punishment?" Logan asked vaguely. He was scannign the computer screen, looking for something that had caught his attentikon for a split second before he lost it."   
  
"Oh, you didn't hear Alec dishing it out to me? Well, anyway. I was wondering if we could have dinner. You know, for an apology. Just as friends," she added quickly. "Are you at home?"   
  
"Um-hmm," Logan replied, reading through the information.   
  
"Cool. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Asha hung up and Logan held the dead phone for a few sceonds before hanging it up.   
  
He was reading through the file that had caught his attention, the actual uses for CIA transgenics and their strengths when the door opened. "Hey," he called. "Come on in."   
  
Asha entered the room, carrying a bottle of wine. "Hey," she said. "It's red, hope you don't mind."   
  
"Um, yeah - ok. Listen, Max might be here soon -" Logan begann, but was cut off by Asha's laugh.   
  
"That shouldn't matter. We're only friends, aren't we?" There was a pause, which Logan finally figured out he was meant to fill.   
  
"Uh, yeah."   
  
"So what's for dinner?"   
  
"Dinner? Oh, well. I've actually been looking at some files,so I haven't cooked anything." Logan looked at her guiltily, but if she was annoyed or upset, she didn't show it.   
  
"Oh, I'll do something. I'm not as good at cooking as you, but I'm sure there's something I can cook."   
  
Max   
  
She had to hand it to them. They'd worked out a pretty good plan. When they reached her bike, she'd nearly laughed. But she'd insisted on driving.   
  
Now they were walking up to Logan's apartment, because Alec had insisted that Logan would want to see she was alright. He was in the middle of telling ehr about the fight with Asha when they swung the door open. Max surveyed the candlelight and wine with a raised eyebrow. Alec was just staring.   
  
"Well - I guess she forgave you, then." It sounded pathetic, cliche even. Alec felt an insane urge to laugh.   
  
"Hey, Max," Asha said, in a cat-that-ate-the-canary voice. Max replied in a frosty little voice, her eyes politely averted from the table.   
  
"Max!" Logan said. "I''ve been worried about you."   
  
"Obviously."   
  
"Come one, I have to tell you something," Logan said, standing up and striding from the room before she could say anything. She followed him with a glance at Alec. Then he understood. She was enjoying all this, making Asha uncomfortable. He winked at her, and when she was gone, took Logan's recently vacated seat. They'd only just sat down, it appeared. He took a mouthful of Logan's pasta, and washed it down with Logan's wine.   
  
"So," he said, with a wide smile, "am I forgiven, too?"   
  
A/N He he. If you want to know what Logan has to tell Max, or, for that matter, what Max is going to say to him, hit the review button!!! 


	9. Private Corporation Part Nine

A/N- He he, Part 9! Isn't this exciting?   
  
Private corporation, Part Nine.   
  
Max leant easily against the wall. "So, what was for dessert?"   
  
"What?" Logan askled from his computer. "Oh, that. I didn't know Asha was coming."   
  
"Right. It doesn't really bother me, you know. Now, what did you want to show me?"   
  
"I was searching any of the files i had on the CIA. I found a few things you might find interesting. Oh, and Lydecker rang. I gave him your message."   
  
"Lydecker rang?"   
  
"Yeah. He's not to happy with the idea of you giving away this disc. Now, have a look at these files."   
  
"Did he say anything else?" Max asked, watching over Logan's shoulder as he opened the files. "Like, where he was or what he was doing?"   
  
"No. Here," he said, scanning down a document and inviting Max to read. "It's a report that a psychoanylist prepared for the directors of the CIA."   
  
Max scanned the report. "Wait a minute," she said slowly. "Am I reading this right? It sounds like -"   
  
"They weren't mentally fit for missions?" Logan asked. "Spot on. The psychologist didn't recommend any of their transgenics for anything stronger than perimeter security. either the CIA didn't remember their files, or they canned mental powers to encourage their ability to fight."   
  
"Ouch," Max said, scanning this. "So the CIA ignored him?"   
  
"Not only that, they killed him so that he couldn't publish his findings.Dumped his body in a river, and it washed up in Southern California two weeks later."   
  
"So they've been breeding these transgenics, who have been a little around the bend?" Max asked. "God, makes Manticore look almost harmless."   
  
"Not only that, they've got specific orders. Kill or be killed."   
  
"Great." Max's pager beeped. "Oh, even better. It's Mitch." She picked up the jacket that she'd thrown over the back of a chair. "Id better go."   
  
"Are you sure? It could be dangerous. You don't know what they want."   
  
"Yes, I do. And that's an advantage." Even her short stay at Manticore had taught her that. Always hold onto an advantage. "I'll take Alec with me."   
  
"I'm sure he'll love that." But Logan stood up and walked her out.   
  
"Come on, Alec," Max said. She stopped and took in the empty plate Alec was sitting in front of. "Did you eat all of that?"   
  
"Well, there is a perfectly logical explanation for all this," Alec began.   
  
"Oh, shut up. Let's go," Max ordered and walked out the door. "I'll catch you later, Logan."   
  
"Just be careful."   
  
They were halfway down the stairs before Alec asked where they were going."   
  
"To meet Mitch. Hurry up."   
  
"Are you insane?!" Alec asked. "You're going looking for someone you _know_ wants to kill you?"   
  
"Mitch wasn't that bad," Max insisted. "He was the one that let me go. I probably would be dead if it wasn't for him."   
  
"Whatever. And you're going to make me walk in with you?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Good."   
  
"You can keep watch," Max said, trying to hold back a grin.   
  
She left the building, Alec still explaining exactly why him standing guard wouldn't work. Eventually, she got so sick of him that she stopped, and repeated everything that Logan had told and shown her.   
  
"Well, you're crazier than I thought. You're going looking for a bunch of psycho transgenics who either kill or be killed. How on Earth do I get myself tangled in your mess?"   
  
"Just lucky, I guess." Max said it absently, she was already mentally prearing for what lay ahead. Despite telling Alec that Mitch wasn't alll that bad, she wasn't sure if she really believed herself.   
  


Mitch

  
  
He was taking a risk, and he didn't know if she'd appreciate it. Michaela didn't know he was doing this, and if she caught him... he didn't want to think about it.   
  
He was one of the few transgenics that had actually passed their mental fitness test. Not hugely, but he'd passed all the same. And he knew enough to figure out that Michaela hadn't.   
  
His leaders didn't care. In fact, they'd encouraged the others. "You can still go on missions," they'd said. Only the most handicapped people remained on base security.   
  
Mitch respected Michaela. She was brutal someimtes, and didn't know the meaning of pity. She'd beaten him pretty badly when she'd found out Max had escaped. He was sure a couple of ribs were broken, but they could wait. Max couldn't. Not with Michaela's plan.   
  
She didn't want to kill Max. Well, that was her eventual plan, but they'd watched her for long enough beforehand to know who her friends were. Michaela planned to kidnap them... and kill them first. She'd cover it up well; she was smart in that respect.   
  
Mitch had only wacthed her long enough to become absorbed by her beauty. Not just that, her morals, now that he'd met her. Her temper. Everything.   
  
He knew that being who he was meant that it was a fairly stupid idea to feel something for anyone- especially the enemy. If you had to kill them, what then? If a comrade fell and you loved them, what then?   
  
Mitch cursed out loud. He'd been an idiot.   
  
His ears picked up movement. Someone was around the corner, and approaching fast. Mitch took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.   
  
A/N- How'd I do? How'd I do? 


	10. Private Corporation Part Ten

Author's Note: Thanks to all my nice reviewers, you are the reason for this story.   
  
***   
Private Corporation, Part Ten.   
  
Max, with Alec a few steps behind her, rounded the corner. The first person she saw was Mitch - and a quick check showed he was alone. Probably anyway.   
  
She watched his face lighten a little as she approached. "What do you want?" she asked forcefully, stopping a few feet from him.   
  
"I have to tell you something," Mitch began, hesitating. "It - involoves the CIA."   
  
"I figured," Max said. "So are you going to explain, or maybe you were just sent out to kill me. How's Michaela? She can't be happy I've escaped - again."   
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about. Michaela and I belong to the same unit, but we're - well, I respect Michaela, but-"   
  
"Can you get to the point? For all your DNA is fancier than mine" - not likely, actually - "at least I can get to the point."   
  
"Michaela's crazy." Oh, how articulate.   
  
"Really? I wouldn't have noticed," Max said sweetly.   
  
"No, I mean crazy. look, years ago, when we were about ten, a psychologist cam in to look at us. He said -"   
  
"That you were unfit for outside missions, and only recommended for compound security measures," Max said, please that he was shocked into silence. "But your _superiors_ didn't listen, and then they killed the guy and sent him down a river."   
  
"How did you know that? It's classified information."   
  
"You can find anything if you dig hard enough. Michaela only escaped being left on security by some insignificant IQ, and you're supposedly fine."   
  
Her scorn hurt him. "I topped my unit," he said quietly. "Michaela - well, she's brutal. She doesn't know the meaning of pity. Her plan is to kidnap your friends, and then force you to do what she wants."   
  
"I suppose you'll join in, then? After all, you don't want her mad at you, if she's so pitiless. You can go back now, and tell her I've actually gotten a lead on the files, and she can keep her threats to herself. I'll call in when I have them."   
  
"You don't understand, do you? I have to join in. She'll be too dangerous if I don't. And whether or not you get the files doesn't mean anything; she intends on killing your friends anyway. You have to leave for a while."   
  
"What?" Max asked. "She's going to kill them anyway?"   
  
"I told you," Mitch said. "You have to leave. Get out of here for, say, a month. I can convince her that we'll find someone else."   
  
"No."   
  
"You could fake your own d-"   
  
"_No._"   
  
"Well, what do you suggest we do?"   
  
"Nothing," Max said angrily. "If I leave, she'll take it out on my friends. If I "die" she'll take it out on my friends. You can't do anything because you're supposed to be my enemy. I'll find this disk, and I'll do it without running away or hiding. I'm going to kick her sorry ass when this is all finished, so she knows not to mess with me."   
  
And Mitch could do nothing but let her go. Max walked off with her head high, and when she was far enough away, Alec joined her.   
  
"What'd he want?"   
  
"Warn me about Michaela. He thinks I'll put in a good word for him if he tells me his partner is insane."   
  
"What are you going to do about it? See, in case you didn't notice, she's threatening to kill all your firneds."   
  
"Then why aee you worried?"   
  
"Oh, now that was a low shot. I've only just started enjoying life."   
  
Max rolled her eyes, but was filled with a fresh waved of determination to show Michaela that no one messed with her, or her friends.   
  
And we'll see how you like being on the other end of the insults, bitch, Max thought, and smiled.   
  
  
***   
Come on, give us a nice little review... 


	11. Private Corporation Part Eleven

A/N: This is the day after Max escaped, and met Mitch. Just thought I'd clarify it a bit.   
  
***   
Private Corporation, Part Eleven.   
  
There had to be another way to do this.   
  
Sure, saving himself, and Manticore, _and_ Max was a good thing, but giving up the disk that held his life's work - and more - now that just sucked.   
  
Lydecker frowned as he turned over the little disk. He didn't want the CIA finding it, because it held more than they'd ever find out by themselves. DNA strands, staff, suppliers...   
  
He really didn't want to have to do this.   
  


Max

  
  
"Come on," Max said to her bike as she raced through Sector Four. Lydecker would be at the old building in Sector Three that had been designated as the meeting place in five minutes, and he'd said he'd only wait there for another five after that. Past that time, game over.   
  
Max frowned. It wasn't fair, that her friends should be threatened time and time again because of her. Why couldn't she fit in? Why couldn't she be a nice, normal girl with a nice, normal life? Why didn't her wishes come true?   
  
But, she reflected as she waited at the Sector checkpoint, how much faith could she put in Mitch? Sure, he was sane and all, but he could have been lying to help Michaela.   
  
"Let's see your Sector Pass, sweetie." The cop that appeared next to her gave her one of _those_ grins. If she hadn't been thinking so hard, she would have given him what he deserved, but as it was, she just waved her Pass absentmindedly in front of the guy's face.   
  
"Go on through. All right sir, stop..."   
  
Max was totally alone for this part, both Logan and Alec had wanted to come, but she'd pointed out that Lydecker was hardly likely to kill her. If the CIA followed her, it would save her hunting _them_ down to hand over the disk.   
  
She cut the engine to her bike and chained it to the pole she'd stopped next to. Then she carefully skirted the old warehouse, looking carefully for signs of life. She spotted Lydecker easily - he was leaning against the far fence.   
  
"Max."   
  
"Lydecker. Got the disk?" she asked. When he nodded, she held out a hand expectantly.   
  
"No idle talk?" Lydecker asked, but he drew it out of a pocket, wrapped in a brown paper bag. "You could have always given them a fake disk."   
  
"I intend to, once I steal the real one. See, I want them to see that the disk _is_ right, but then when they've seen it, I'll go in and switch them around. Easy."   
  
"You'd just better know what you're up against."   
  
"Oh, a bunch of dangerous psychotic transgenics who would stop at nothing to destroy both me and my friends, then they'd go after you, and anyone else from Manticore. It's all good."   
  
With a grin, she waved to Lydecker and started back the way she'd come. "Wait a minute!" he yelled.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Where will I find you to get the disk back?"   
  
"Um, give me a week, then same place at nine pm."   
  
"Pm?"   
  
"I have to go back to work tomorrow," Max said. "Gotta earn a living."   
  
She was back in line at the checkpoint when her cell phone rang. "Yeah?"   
  
"It's me," Logan said. "You seen Alec?"   
"No. Why?"   
  
"He left about five minutes after you, but he hasn't come back yet. Wouldn't say where he was going, either."   
  
Max nearly laughed. "This is Alec," she said reassuringly. "He's probably off meeting some girl, or some crooked guy, something like that."   
  
"Probably. Maybe I'll call him. Later."   
  
"Sure," Max replied, and cut the connection.   
  


Alec

  
He wanted to help Max. If it kept his ass off the chopping board, he'd gladly do whatever he needed to do.   
  
Sure, he didn't have anything to do, but he might be able to help by poking around in the old place that the CIA had taken Max to last night. He caught sight of the old shed, looking a bit pathetic, and grinned. He noticed perimeter security, both at the edge of the property and around the actual house. Four guys surrounded the house, armed with small handguns and those stunning rods that electrified you. The people on the edge perimeter - and there was at least one woman - had more sophisticated weapons that looked like some kind of rifle or machine gun. They kept in touch with both security and base, he was guessing, by radio.   
  
He'd managed to skirt the outside patrol, and with a bit of a laugh, he avoided the house security just as easily. Finding an open window, he eased himself through it and surveyed the room.   
  
"Why, you're a communications center. They should know better than to wander off and leave you unnattended," Alec admonished the silent room. Oh well. He moved silently to each of the six computers, disabling radio contact, then scanning the few files on each hard drive.   
  
He didn't find much, but what he did, he sent to Logan via the Net. he found a few interesting sites on Original Cindy, himself, Logan, Sketchy, Joshua, and for some strange reason - Normal. Those he deleted.   
  
Then, just to amuse himself, he changed every Log On password and shut the computers down. Feeling confident he'd screwed them pretty badly, he peeked out the door before entering the hall.   
  
"He was just out the front door when a handgun filled his vision. "Hold it right there," a calm voice said. Alec looked up and nearly swore. He was staring straight at a woman - who, he could only guess, was Michaela. Her gaze never wavered; it was as steady as her gun hand.   
  
"Let's have a little chat, shall we?" she asked, gesturing at him to go back inside. Alec did so, hoping they wouldn't need to use the computers for a few hours, at least.   
  
"Are you sure you want to go inside?" Alec asked charmingly. "It's so much nicer out here."   
  
"_In_," Michaela said, looking quite deranged as she cocked the gun. Alec remembered what Max had said about the CIA transgenics being somewhat less than adequate, psychologically, and gave up. His only hope was that Max or Logan would figure out where he'd gone. He shrugged.   
  
"Lead the way, or would you rather go behind?"   
  
  
***   
A/N: Is it just me or are my chapters getting shorter? We'll have to fix that. Well, that review button is just there... 


	12. Private Corporation Part Twelve

A/N: Is it too late to up the rating? Michaela gets a _leetle_ annoyed this chapter, and foul language is issued from many parties. Let's make it... whatever's above PG. :) Private Corporation, Part Twelve.   
  


Max

  
  
Max entered Logan's apartment, and found him sitting at the computer. "I got it," she said, pulling it out of her pocket and waving it at him.   
  
"You may want to check it works before you give it to the CIA," Logan said sensibly.   
  
"What, you don't trust Lydecker?" Max asked, but handed over the disk anyway. They both watched as it opened up, and Max nearly swore when a screenlock appeared.   
  
Logan started fiddling with it, typing in different commands when passwords or the like popped up. Eventually, he gained access to the main network and started looking through the files.   
  
"That would be the transgenics files," Max said as they scrolled through a list of names. All the X-series were there individually, as well as some of the other Manticore projects.   
  
"Staff lists," Logan said, opening another file. "Doctors, Officials, they've got everyone here."   
  
"They'd have to. Renfro said that all the Manticore information had to be saved, so they would have had to make a complete copy. So," Max said, "now we take this to the CIA. I am so not looking forward to that."   
  
"You and me both," Logan agreed. Checking his watch, he said, "Where's Alec?"   
  
"Probably at home. Most likely he's not by himself," Max said, but she wondered. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialled Alec's home phone.   
  
"Hey, you've reached my apartment, talk to the machine and I'll call you back." At the sound of the beep Max hung up.   
  
"He's not answering. I'll check his cell." She dialled another number, and again his voicemail picked it up. "He's probably - busy. Or he's someplace he doesn't want anyone to catch him. Alec's the King of Screwy Deals."   
  
"Probably," Logan agreed, but both of them wondered.   
  


Alec

  
  
Alec reflected that there probably _were_ worse situations he'd gotten himself into, but right at this moment he couldn't think of any. Although maybe being caught by White came pretty close.   
  
Screw this, it wasn't doing any good. He'd been trying to make himself feel better for nearly half an hour. Michaela had wandered off somewhere - was it too much to ask that she'd forgotten him? - and left him securely tied to a chair.   
  
With high density steel cord. You had to hand it to her, she thought ahead. She'd known exactly where she would take him, and what would happen once they arrived. Or maybe she was really good at thinking on her feet.   
  
However you looked at it, Alec was now smart enough to know one thing: he was in trouble. Maybe Max had finally gotten through to him. Whatever.   
  
Yelling reached his ears. If he was hearing correctly, it was coming from the computer room. He strained to hear and the voices became clearer.   
  
"Which one of you stupid fucking idiots left the terminals alone? I'm going to kill whoever was supposed to be on duty!"   
  
"We don't know who did it, Boss. Jack came in and tried to boot them up, but the Log On screens have had the passwords changed and they've locked down. We can't get in."   
  
"You incompetent fool!" Michaela screamed. There is _vital_ information on that computer! What part of your feeble, useless brain doesn't understand the phrase _stay with the computer_?!"   
  
"Boss -"   
  
"SHUT UP!" There was a thud, and Michaela soon came into view in the doorway. Alec didn't know whether to think of it as "fun beginning" or "severe danger." Figuring that Michaela was a psychotic transgenic who, by the sound of it, had just hit that guy over the head, he opted for the severe danger warning.   
  
"What the _fuck_ did you do with those computers?" Michaela yelled at him.   
  
"Computer?" Alec asked innocently, opting for the option of playing dumb. "I didn't touch them. I was just about to leave when you caught me."   
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time," Michaela said, picking up the gun from where she'd left it near the door. She cocked it and pointed it directly at Alec's chest. "What - the - fuck - did - you - do - with - the - computer?"   
  
"I didn't do anything," Alec said through gritted teeth. "Do you want me to repeat that, bitch?"   
  
"What did you just call me?" Michaela's face darkened with rage.   
  
"I called you a bitch," Alec repeated. "Do you want me to repeat it again, psycho?"   
  
Perhaps she would have shot him then and there. Alec sensed instinctively that he'd gone too far, and decided the only way to avoid death would be to keep insulting her. He continued, praying that she would refrain from shooting him.   
  
"See, I know about you," Alec said. "The report the CIA had done on your mental fitness. How barely any of you measured up. But the CIA didn't care, and they killed that man and sent him down a river. Then they decided you could still go on missions. You're the incompetent one, Michaela. So what if Manticore had a few gene problems? At least their transgenics were mentally stable!"   
  
He'd hit a nerve, and knew it. She probably couldn't stand being reminded that she, at least, wasn't up to speed with the rest of the CIA transgenics.   
  
"What would you know?" she asked. You, the perfect transgenics, Manticore's pride and joy? You don't know what it was like, the unending training, test and more tests, trying to prove that there wasn't anything wrong with us -" she broke off, and burst into tears. Alec was shocked, but she went on: "Then that man came. He was too nice. He sat me down and ran through the excercises. We weren't stupid, even if we're not - you know. We could tell who was - all there - and who wasn't. I can still remember his pitying smile - and I knew. I was ten years old, for Christ's sake! Then they called us all in and said - they said that there wasn't anything to worry about - we were all fine. Then - they said it was part of a lesson. We were given a gun and told to chase him -"   
  
Alec felt sick. Lydecker had done the same thing, but with criminals from Death Row. They were people too, but it was easier to hate them than hate this stranger...   
  
"We shot him. Oh, some of us hung back - Mitch, perfect little shit that he is." Her eyes met Alec's. "That's why I have to punish him, see? He thinks he's so much better than me - just because he passed."   
  
"So we shot the guy. I felt a bit wierd at first, but then we saw him die." A gleam came back into her eyes. Alec cursed; he'd been too busy feeling sorry for her that he'd forgotten she was dangerous. And she was worse now. Dragging up all her old memories had made her worse than dangerous - and Alec didn't know what to do. He noticed she'd dropped the gun, and began to pat around the floor with his foot. Maybe if he could get to the gun first, he'd have an advantage.   
  
"I've been hunting ever since. We were told that _you_, Manticore shits that had been created from our files, they were the evil ones. they only existed to be destroyed."   
  
"So you spent your entire life killing transgenics?" Alec asked in disgust. He felt the barrel of the gun, softly now, careful, don't piss her off.   
  
"No." Michaela's voice was dreamy now, and somehow this was more frightening that her rage. "We killed the staff. Everyone we could get that was connected to Manticore. Then when we found out that some of the X5's had escaped, we went after them. But we didn't get any."   
  
"And then when we found out about the fire, and the disk, I knew we had to act. I would get a transgenic and find the disk, then kill my "helper"." She found the gun, picked it up just as Alec's foot made a desperate swipe. "But first," she said pleasantly, "I'll kill you." She aimed the gun carefully...   
  
"Boss, that transgenic you want is on the phone. She has the disk."   
  
"Tell her I'll be a minute."   
  
"She said she'll hang up if you don't answer in -" he checked his watch. "Forty five seconds."   
  
Michaela swore and left the room, taking the gun with her. Alec breathed a sigh of relief. This was bad.   
  
His only hope, fading quickly, was that Max or Logan would figure out where he was, or that Mitch would set him free. After all, he'd done it for Max...   
  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapters so long. Got a bit carried away. Now, review me!!! Please??? 


	13. Private Corporation Part Thirteen

Private Corporation, Part Thirteen  
br  
br  
centerMax/center  
br  
br  
"I've got your disk," Max said into the phone. She could tell that Michaela was pissed off, and hoped that she wasn't too out of it.  
br  
br  
"Bring it here, to the house."  
br  
br  
"Sorry, no can do. You meet me at this place in Sector Three, and I'll give you the disk. Anyone else turns up, on either side, deal's off."  
br  
br  
"All right then."  
br  
br  
Hah! Max thought. Bitch 0, Max 1. "Good. I'll meet you there tomorrow, six pm."  
br  
br  
"Wait a minute," Michaela said in a sly voice. "You wouldn't happen to have a little transgenic boyfriend, would you?"  
br  
br  
iAlec/i. Bitch 1, Max 1. "What have you done with him?" Max asked through gritted teeth. "If you've done anything -"  
br  
br  
"Calm down," Michaela said airily. Max felt, just as Alec had, that Michaela was much scarier when she was in a good mood - or pretending to be. "He's safe enough. I'll swap him ofr the disk, if you meet me at the place you've mentioned in two hours."  
br  
br  
Bitch 2, Max 1. This wasn't good. "Prove he's with you," Max said, "and I'll meet you. If not, you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye."  
br  
br  
Bitch 2, Max 2. "All right then. I'll put him on." There was silence, and Max held her breath. But then there was a click, and Alec came on the phone.  
br  
br  
"Max!"  
br  
br  
"Alec. What the Hell were you doing out there?"  
br  
br  
"No time," Alec said quickly. "Max - do you remember? The enemy of my enemy. Tiger in the well. Remember the lesson?"  
br  
br  
"What -" Max began, but the phone was taken off him and Michaela came back on. "Two hours. Do you understand?"  
br  
br  
She hung up and Max turned to Logan. "Great," she said unhappily. "I have to meet her in two hours, with no other people. She has Alec."  
br  
br  
Logan frowned. "So what are you going to do?"  
br  
br  
"Go meet him. Then I'll give Michaela the disk." Max paced the floor. "But there was something he said -"  
br  
br  
"What?"  
br  
br  
"He said something about lessons. The enemy of my enemy - that's easy enough to figure out. But the tiger in the well. I don't know if I stuck around long enough to earn that one."  
br  
br  
"The enemy of my enemy?" Logan asked. "It makes no sense to me."  
br  
br  
"iThat/i one's easy. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Basically, if a third party enters who is fighting the same people you are, join forces with them. But i can't think who that would be."  
br  
br  
Max paced some more, muttering to herself. Bits and pieces of Manticore lessons came back to her, but little were of any use, except for sentimental value: eva whispering to Zac, Ben make pictures on the projector when Lycecker wasn't looking, the day they'd decided to piss him off by answering all the lessons wrong. Brin and Tinga facing each other off in defence class.  
br  
br  
But finally, something came to her. "The tiger in the well was one of the last things we learned at Manticore. I couldn't see how it fitted in with the lessons until Zac came up with the answer. The tiger in the well was an old story - Chinese, I think."  
br  
br  
"So what did it mean?" Logan asked impatiently. "Explain."  
br  
br  
"If I can remember it." Max sighed. "Ok. There was a little village in China, where they got water from a well. One day, a little boy ran up the path screaming. 'iThere's a tiger in the well/i!' he shouted. All the village people came running with sticks, ropes, anything that came to hand. They crowded around to look, and there was the tiger." Max paused, thinking. "Then... The tiger was crouched down on a little platform about halfway down, and it couldn't get out. They - the villagers - couldn't get water, because the tiger destroyed the buckets. They couldn't kill it or it would pollute the well. And they couldn't get it out alive."  
br  
br  
"I thought you said you couldn't remember it," Logan interrupted.  
br  
br  
"It's all coming back to me. And I can't remember the little bits that make it sound good. Anyway, they prayed to the Gods, apparently. And it rained, and the well flooded, and then... The tiger drowned and they pulled it out."  
br  
br  
"I still don't get it," Logan said after a few minutes."  
br  
br  
"It's not that hard," Max said. "The people needed a third party to help before they could manage to beat the tiger. The point of the Tiger In the Well was to explain to us kids that sometimes, much as we hated it, we needed someone's help."  
br  
br  
"How does that fit in with the 'enemy of my enemy'? I don't understand what Alec meant."  
br  
br  
"We need help, an enemy of the CIA, obviously," Max paced, thinking. "The only person I can see in this is Lydecker."  
br  
br  
"And let me gues: You can't use him because he might get killed," Logan said, standing up. "Did you ever think he might iwant/i to help?"  
br  
br  
"That's not the point!" Max said. "It's not: he might get killed; it's nearly a certainty!"  
br  
br  
"You wouldn't have cared before," Logan said with a bit of a grin.  
br  
br  
"Things change," Max grumbled. When Logan just stared at her, she frowned. "Ok, ok!" she gave in. "Give me the phone."  
br  
br  
centerAlec/center  
br  
br  
"iWhat/i did you tell them?" Michaela shouted.  
br  
br  
Alec just stared at her. She'd gone from that wierd state where she was dragging up all her old wounds to absolutely insane again. He wondered vaguely if she was beyond help or if it was just the CIA holding her back.  
br  
br  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec said.  
br  
br  
"Michaela frowned. "Lucky for you, I can't test that right now." She went to the door. "Jack!" she yelled. "Blair! Get in here now!"  
br  
br  
Two men came to the door. "Yes Boss?" one of them asked.  
br  
br  
"Get him into the truck," she ordered. "And get ready to leave. Full arms. Just the two of you, do you understand? And get me that laptop that's in the computer room. I want to check that disk when I get it, before I hand him over."  
br  
br  
iNow/i, Alec thought. The fun begins now. I only hope Max got the message in time, or we're all as good as dead.  
br  
br  
br  
A/N: Review me!! 


End file.
